


Kiss Me Again

by LilyofFandoms



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Summary: Something I had planned for another OC that fit with Maiele better and is entirely self indulgent.
Relationships: Tyril Starfury/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Tyril Starfury/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had planned for another OC that fit with Maiele better and is entirely self indulgent.

“Kiss me again.” 

Between his heart pounding in his chest, their breathing coming in shallow gasps, and the hoarsely whispered words, he barely made out the plea. He’s not sure if he spoke the words or if Tyril did. 

_Does it matter?_

Maiele enjoys the dark pools of Tyril’s eyes upon him as the firelight dances within them. He can’t recall how they ended up here but he remembers the stumbling from the settee across the room to the bed. Neither willing to break the kisses, the caresses. Neither willing to lose touch of the feel of them so close together. All Maiele cares about in this moment is the sensation of Tyril pressed between his body and the sheets of his bed. 

_Can the others hear them? We’ve not been quite and the house is old. And we definitely broke that pitcher on our way here._

They are but momentary thoughts because Maiele really doesn’t care. 

_Let them hear. Tyril can endure the teasing tomorrow. He certainly isn’t complaining right now and gods below! I just need to taste him. Once more as I tell myself it will be enough._

He smirks at the thought and at Tyril as he feels Tyril’s hands wrap around his neck to pull him back down for another kiss. Right here and now, nothing else matter in the least to him and so he presses his lips to Tyril’s again. The moan he earns in response has him smiling into the kiss. 

_He’s too full of himself. Too proud of what he can do to me. Little does he know just what he does to me constantly._

They are but momentary thoughts because Tyril really doesn’t care. 

_I should be annoyed at the indignity of his smug smirk and chuckle but gods above! I just want to feel his touch and let it consume me._

The sound they both make as Tyril tugs them closer and Maiele allows more of his weight to sink against him has Tyril blushing and Maiele’s ears tipped dark again. 

Tyril loses all semblance of control when he parts his lips ever so slightly and Maiele takes the opportunity. Sliding his tongue slowly into Tyril’s mouth. Exploring each and every part of him there. Tyril’s moans are wanton as Maiele eases from the kiss, pulling Tyril’s lower lip between his teeth as he does. 

Unable to bare the separation, Tyril wraps his legs tightly around Maiele’s waist and his arms around his back to hold him close. 

“Fuck!” is all Maiele managed before going back in for another kiss. Trailing them along Tyril’s jaw and neck, to his ear until he finds his way back to those lips.


End file.
